A Cowboy's One Night Stand
by BBSapphire24
Summary: After nights of fumbling around with shame hanging in the air Edward decides to look for more. A quite bar, a stranger, and few words lead to an amazing night and lighter steps. Who could possibly help him through this one night? ExJ Rated M


**A/N: This little one-shot was written for an amazing woman and good friend, Amberstar63 in a Secret Santa exchange with some friends. She rocks hard and encourages the smut, which is golden in my book.**

**Amber, I love you darling, hope you enjoyed this. You kick ass and I couldn't be happier to have met you! **

**I have send major props to my awesome beta, Rachel, who without I would not be posting this! She rocks and makes my work sparkle! Thank you darling, I appreciate you much! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, that's all Stephenie Meyer's. I do however enjoy switching things up, and this plot is all mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

I moved here after getting accepted to University of Texas, hoping to discover the person I was while going to school, away from the influence of the family. Junior year was when I finally got a glimpse of who that person was, a year later and no one in my family knew. I had grown tired of secret rendezvous' in my dorm room with "experimental" college kids, opting to check out a local bar that was recommended for someone with my... taste.

Lighting my cigarette with a shaky hand, the nerves taking over and unsure if I really wanted to go in. A long drag on my cigarette smoothed some of the apprehension over. I smoked slowly, thinking of all the possibilities that could arise from going in - all of the consequences. By the time I finished my smoke, tossing it on the ground, smothering it with my toe, I decided that the positive outweighed the negative. My hand reached for the handle of the door, finally taking hold of it and pulled it open, stepping in to the dimly lit bar - it was quiet except for a jukebox playing some song not worth noticing.

Glancing around the bar there were some patrons spread out - a few couples talking in whispers at their booths. There was a simple design to the place, a wooden floor that had taken its fair share of beatings shown within its knicks and scratches. A deep forest green covered the walls, and random black and white photography was hung throughout the space. Tall black booths took up half the joint, providing privacy for customers. A large counter was set in the middle of the room, crescent shaped, allowing for optimum seating.

Deciding to sit at the bar, a chance to chat with the bartender looked appealing, taking a stool a few down from a burly, blond male. I nodded in his direction, receiving the gesture in return, and waited for the bartender to come to me. He was a tall, brown haired man, his muscles thick and tempting. I wanted to run my hands over them, appreciate them the way they should be, before my daydream could get too out of control I was pulled out of it by the very man starring in the fantasies.

"What can I get ya?" he asked, wiping the counter down in front of me.

"Scotch on the rocks with a splash of water." It had been a long day, long month, long year even.

"Coming up." he said as he turned to get my drink.

He returned a minute later, drink in hand and a smile on his face, spreading it to my own.

"Starting a tab?" he asked, setting my drink down on a napkin.

"Yea." I sipped my drink, enjoying the first taste.

"So, not to be cliché or anything, but I ain't never seen you in here before." he said, implications thick.

"First time here." I said, shrugging, hoping my double-meaning was received.

"What's your name?" he asked, while making another drink.

"Edward. Yours?"

"Emmett, nice to meet you Edward. Hope you'll come around more, now that you've found us." he smiled as he walked away.

I reveled in the scotch I had, just thinking, not knowing anyone else here made it a little awkward and I was definitely not the type to just start up a random conversation. What can I say, I was fucking shy, which was going to get me nowhere. Completely frustrated with myself, I contemplated leaving; thinking no one was going to talk to me; when Emmett came back to refill my drink, after another short conversation I convinced myself to stay, even if just for the view.

"So, how'd you hear about us cowboy?" a rough voice from the end of the bar asked.

"Um...a friend mentioned the place to me earlier this week." I said, questioning myself and nervous.

"Ah, and did your friend tell you what you were walking into?" he didn't even look at me, just stared straight ahead.

I was starting to get frustrated, "I knew exactly what _I_ was walking into." finishing my drink, looking for Emmett.

A few minutes later Emmett returned, getting me another round and staying to chat. I found out he was also attending the same university, going for his masters in Biology, and working here to earn some money to save. He was in his senior year and transferred here junior year. We continued to talk, finding more out about each other, and as we did the few people that were here slowly departed. Finally, around two o'clock Emmett called 'last call' to the last of the customers - who left after that - and started cleaning the tavern up.

Getting ready to leave and pay my tab; with my wallet in hand I waited for Emmett. The man in the dark end of the bar had slipped my memory completely, and as I patiently waited for Emmett to return he spoke up again, startling me.

"Not ready to end the night already are you, cowboy?" he said, taking a sip of his beer.

_What the fuck?_ I thought to myself, almost wanting to check a mirror, there was no Stetson with me. In no way could I imagine did I resemble a cowboy, so where this asshole got it baffled me.

"Place is closing up, don't have much of a choice do I?" I said, with a clipped tone.

"You always have a choice, so... what do you _want_ to do, go home... alone or... not so alone?" he asked, with a sense of knowledge floating around him.

How was it possible that this guy had been such a prick all night, but I still considered leaving with him? "Well I think that's kind of obvious… not so alone." I said, putting my empty glass down, firmly.

"Good choice." He smirked, and waved to Emmett, signaling for another round.

Emmett came back over to us, refreshing both our drinks while the stranger a few stools down lit a cigarette. Emmett must have caught my confusion because he explained.

"Bars' closed for the night, no one else coming in, so the owner allows a select few to stay after and hang. Do you need an ashtray?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, questioning me.

"If I can, then yea, please." I pulled out my smokes, lighting my own.

My acceptance of not going home alone was clear but after that declaration nothing else was said between myself and the mysterious man a few seats down. Which I was pretty much okay with, it gave me more of a chance to chat up Emmett, who would stop and chat every once in a while as he cleaned. He had just stopped to talk to me and we were laughing over a joke he told, when he pulled out a napkin and wrote his number down on it then slid to over to me. A beer slamming onto the counter grabbed both our attention, and we looked to my new friend putting his hat on, shaking his head.

Emmett sighed before pulling the napkin back and turning away to finish his duties. Embarrassment and anger were rolling off of him, his body was tense and I felt so bad for him. The blond haired cowboy I was leaving with came up behind me, clapped his hand over my shoulder and asked me if I was ready. After informing him I'd be out after paying the tab, he left to wait for me outside. Emmett had yet to turn around and pay me any attention, so I grabbed a napkin, writing my name and number down and threw some cash down on it. It was more than enough to cover the tab. Before heading out, I let Emmett know the napkin was included in his tip.

When I stepped out the door, my cowboy was waiting for me and smiled when our eyes meet. I couldn't come to a conclusion about this guy, he was an asshole but damn he was a fucking hot asshole. He smirked at me and we turned to be on our way, his silence was somewhat eerie but I wasn't looking for my lifelong partner, just a good time, sort of. So no talking made it easier, right? We walked maybe ten feet before he stopped and headed up a set of stairs leading to a door. _He must live above the bar_, I thought to myself.

I wanted to ask him his name, but felt like a child in trouble, do not speak unless spoken to. Once we were in his apartment he ended the heavy silence, offering a drink, which I accepted. While he made said beverages I took the opportunity to check out his place. The furniture was scarce, beaten and old; there wasn't much of it either. A wooden chair sat next to a lop-sided table in what appeared to be his kitchen, only coming to that conclusion from the pots, pans, and dishes piled up everywhere.

Where the linoleum ended a brown shag carpet picked up, no longer shaggy but flattened and stained. A green leather couch seemed to be the nicest piece of furniture in the place, a coffee table sat in front of it, a leg replaced with a stack of books. Beer bottles were scattered throughout the room, as were articles of clothing and newspapers. He was definitely not my type of guy. I couldn't spend much time in this mess. I was organized, neat and particularly clean, everything had a spot and it stayed that way.

Deciding to stand, I waited for my mess of a hunk to return with our drinks, which didn't take too long. Handing me another scotch, he kicked some of the offending clothes out of the way, and took a seat in the beat up, wooden chair.

"Jasper." He said, tilting his hat up with one finger.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My name, I can see the question written all over your face. My name is Jasper, and yes I live here alone." he said, cracking open a beer.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to choke out.

"Sit the fuck down, and for Christ's sake, calm down man. I don't bite..." he paused, looking at me, "unless you're into that kind of shit." he smirked.

A nervous laugh escaped my lips as I found another chair and sat down with him. Jasper pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, two shot glasses, and the game was on. We kept things light, small chat you could say, while we took shots - loosening up. I needed it, grateful for it I took full advantage, but stopped before things started spinning. Jasper took the bottle and shot glasses away and returned to his seat, slouching and legs spread. He had a lazy yet calm look on his face as he eyed me up and down.

His hands moved slowly to the button of his jeans, pulling it loose before unzipping them, as his jeans sat spread open the bugle hidden beneath them became evident. Sitting there, boxers exposed, Jasper seemed to be waiting for something, what wasn't clear but I knew what I wanted. Moving slowly off my chair to my knees I crawled the small distance to his lap, my hands starting at his ankles then working their way up until finally reaching his open jeans. Once in my grip, I gave a small tug, silently asking for his help. Our eyes locked as I pulled his pants down, leaving them around his feet, exploring my way back up his legs I reached his boxers.

I ran my palm over his hardened length once before pulling his cock out, it was thick and standing at full attention for me, I was turned on and couldn't wait to get it in my mouth. I wrapped my hand around him firmly, twisting my hand a little as I pumped him. Jasper sucked in a quick breath before his head rolled back, his eyes closed and he completely relaxed, I took this as my okay to continue. I preferred to only do things that I could do well, and knowing what I could do well; giving an amazing blow job was one of them.

The right amount of pressure, good use of tongue and if you really knew what you were doing, a little bit of teeth did wonderful things. Licking my lips in anticipation, I captured his dick in my mouth, sucking lightly on the tip before slowly moving down his length. I relaxed my throat and took as much of him as I could, leaving two fingers wrapped around the base tightly, I pulled back out lightly grazing my teeth along his stiffness. A grunt and quiver from Jasper egged me on and I twirled my tongue around his head before plunging his cock back into my mouth.

My motions started slow but grew quicker in pace as I bobbed up and down, using one hand to work whatever my mouth wasn't, sucking firmly every so often. Pulling back out, only to work my way down again, dragging the tip of his dick along the roof of my mouth, feeling the texture. This caused Jasper to buck his hips; I had to hold him down as I continued. As Jasper's cock hit the back of my throat I felt him twitch, working his shaft with my tongue I pulled back at a slow pace. Working whatever I wasn't lavishing with my tongue with my hand, I knew he was close. Moans and pleasant "Mmm"s escaped his slightly parted lips.

Just as I worked back down his hard cock, Jasper let go, spilling his juices into my mouth. I swallowed all of it, cleaned his dick off to perfection and leaned back, pleased with my skills. Jasper met my gaze with a smirk on his face, one of satisfaction and a hint of playful evil. It was exciting and the strain my jeans were causing to my own dick was uncomfortable, I wanted out of them and I wanted to play some more.

"Damn boy, you know how to work a cock. I'm impressed." Jasper said standing and grabbing my hand, leading me to the back of the couch.

"I'd like to think so." I said, unsure of what was coming next.

As I stood there, confused with what to do with myself, Jasper made quick with his hands to undo my pants. I don't know what I expected, most certainly not dinner and flowers, but Jesus; he yanked my jeans along with my boxers down to my ankles. Standing there, bare assed and a little shy, Jasper grabbed my shoulders and turned me around; bending me over the back of the couch. Not sure whether I loved the whole thing or completely hated it, I just went with it, figuring he knew what he was doing and this was going to be good.

Running his hands down from my shoulder to the small of my back, causing goose bumps, Jasper reached around and grabbed my stiff cock. His magical hands worked it, his thumb rubbing over the tip with just the right amount of pressure before pumping me a few times. Jasper's pants were still down, I could feel his dick pressed into my ass, my reaction was to grind into him. Returning the favor with a thrust of his hips the man of few words spoke.

"Eager are we cowboy?" his voice husky.

"Mmm." was all I could manage.

"Well, I think it's about time I returned the favor. I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name." He said.

I felt Jasper position himself, and slowly he entered me, pausing briefly before pushing himself entirely into me. Being filled by Jasper stirred something inside me, and as he pulled back out only to thrust back into me again, the knot in my stomach started to grow tighter. It was exciting and a feeling of freedom engulfed me, being with someone like this, none of the fumbling and shame. Jasper knew exactly what he was doing as he fucked me, his movements harder with each thrust and buck of the hips.

Relaxing my entire body I focused on the feel of him moving in and out of me, Jasper's breathing picked up, I could tell he was close. My hand wrapped around my own hardened length and I stroked myself in rhythm with Jasper, the duel feelings causing me to whimper over the feel and tension building inside me. A few more thrusts with grunts thrown in between and a shiver slipped through Jasper's body as his orgasm took over; I followed shortly after, continuing to work myself. My own orgasm over came me and it was like no other one I'd experienced.

After taking a minute to come down, Jasper had pulled away and began getting dressed, so I followed his lead. So new to this, my uncertainty must have shown because Jasper said something, which was relieving but something about him was cold. I felt bad for him. Something had to have happened to make him this way, but I wouldn't bother myself with it. I wasn't in a relationship with him, it wasn't my business or place to ask, and I wanted to leave with us on good terms - hoping a repeat performance was possible.

"Ed!" Jasper said, grabbing my attention.

"Yea, sorry." I said, focusing on the present.

"Listen, I'd love to hang out but I got to get up early. Things to do, you know?" he said, distracted.

"Oh course, me too. Well it was... fun Jasper." I said, grabbing my coat.

Heading for the door I remembered the bartender from earlier tonight, Emmett, and thinking how seeing him again would be nice. Just as I reached out for the door handle Jasper called out to me.

"Oh, and Ed... if you find yourself bored, looking for a distraction, you know where to find me." He said with a wink, and then he returned to cleaning up.

Without saying anything else, I opened the door and walked through it, with a new outlook on things. This one night, this one simple thing, had opened up doors for me and given me confidence to do the things I wanted. New friends were made, places discovered, and experiences had. My steps came lighter and I whistled the entire trip home.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I tried to do something a little bit different and not the typical relationship you normally see between Jasper and Edward. I hope I accomplished that.**

**I can say when…. But keep a look out for a "sequel" so to speak of this. I'm curious though, what would you prefer to see? Edward and Emmett or Edward/Emmett/Jasper?**

**Click that pretty green button and tell me what you thought…. and if who'd you prefer to see rocking the bed next! Thanks! ~ Jess**


End file.
